¡Mi novio es un maldito gamer!
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: [Ereri/Yaoi/Lemon/R-18] Levi tiene una pareja estable desde hace 2 años y medio, Eren Jäeger. El único problema, es que le presta mas atencion a los videojuegos que a él "-¿Crees que jugar videojuegos es mejor que tener relaciones íntimas?-. Le pregunté, entre ansioso y asustado por su respuesta -¿El sexo tiene remake y mejores gráficos?"


**¡Buenos días! Vengo a publicar el primer fic del año (?) ewe**

**Okno.**

**Les traigo un nuevo one-shot (porque sí, sigo teniendo inspiración para estos pero no para mis otros fic) que va dedicado para alguien en especial uwu**

**Así que: Summy, este One-shot va para vos bb -corazones gaih- ¡Lo terminé! Después de bastante tiempo con un dolor en el estómago insoportable, lo terminé uwu**

**Espero que te guste w ~**

**Am, que mas decir, que mas decir... no sé (?) Así que les voy a dejar leer**

* * *

><p>Si, está bien. Habíamos acordado hace mucho tiempo que nuestra relación no se basaría en puro sexo, pero ¡No era para tanto!<p>

No es que nunca hubiéramos hecho el amor, no, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Hace dos putos meses que me tocaba! ¡Ni siquiera un beso en el cuello!

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, pero amo a Eren. Llevamos más de dos años saliendo, y tardamos uno en acostarnos por primera vez. Fue paciente conmigo, de los pocos que lo fueron, y lo admiro y amo por eso. Nunca pensé que iba a caer tan bajo por una mierdecilla como lo es él con sus sonrisas sinceras y ojos de cachorro, pero heme aquí, conviviendo con él en un departamento, durmiendo cada noche acurrucado en su pecho.

Pero ese es el problema: No quiero dormir acurrucado en las noches.

Quiero estar contra el colchón gimiendo.

Oh sí, quiero que Eren Jäeger me coja bien duro contra el colchón.

Nadie entiende por qué ¿Verdad? Bueno, es muy simple. Mi Eren Jäeger (Si, MI Eren. Para que las zorras que lean esto no se les ocurra hablarle luego de leer lo que estoy por decir) es básicamente un adonis. Oh claro, pero el muy hijo de puta no lo sabe.

Es alto. Y cuando digo alto, digo estúpidamente alto, por lo menos para mí metro sesenta. Mide 25 centímetros más que yo, usen su cerebro y saquen sus cuentas. Su piel es morena, casi besada por el sol. Desprende un delicioso (y excitante) aroma corporal, que mezclado con la colonia que usa es simplemente un afrodisíaco.

Pasemos a su figura. Mentiría si dijera que su físico no es demasiado excelente, porque el hijo de puta tiene todos sus músculos perfectamente marcados, sin llegar a exagerar. No, no parece un mastodonte de músculos y esteroides, pero tiene un cuerpazo que vuelve homosexuales a los homofóbicos.

Si subimos un poco a su (Bello, hermoso) rostro, podemos apreciar rasgos finos y masculinos. Sus cejas son tupidas, y muestran cada tipo de estado de ánimo por el cual pasa, acompañadas por sus (putamente inocentes y bellísimos) ojos verdes, que cambian de color gradualmente con su estado de ánimo, y brillan con su hermosa y perlada sonrisa.

Su cabello castaño con matices naturales de un tono más claro siempre está alborotado, y en la parte de atrás un poco largo hasta la nuca.

Y bueno, si pasamos a la parte más íntima, digamos que el Pequeño Jäeger no está para nada mal, y es proporcionalmente grande a su dueño.

Les di toda esta introducción, sí. Les dije que quería, está bien. Les dije el por qué lo quería y quién quería que lo haga, también. Ahora, se preguntarán ¿Por qué mierda no tengo lo que quiero?

Oh, simple. Porque mi maldito novio es un gamer. Un imbécil que se la pasa jugando The Legend of Zelda, Pókemon, Halo, Assasins Creed, Mario Kart, y todo ese tipo de juegos.

No me malentiendan, yo también soy un maldito friki. Pero soy un friki que anda estúpidamente caliente por su novio. De hecho, nos conocimos en una convención, él estaba comprando un peluche de Link, pero no había leído bien la etiqueta del precio y le faltaban 10.00 dólares para comprarlo. 10.00 dólares que yo pagué, y que luego me devolvió comprándome un helado en nuestra primera cita.

Nuestra relación se lleva bastante bien. Nos la pasamos juntos jugando y tonteando todo el día (El haciendo muchas más estupideces que yo) vemos películas, nos reímos de novelas románticas y criticamos las malas adaptaciones de un libro o manga.

Yo había tenido bastantes relaciones antes, aunque todas eran con mujeres que me querían por mi físico. Porque sí, es verdad, yo también estoy para violar. Sí, soy egocéntrico ¿Y qué?

La mayor razón por la cual me dejaban era mi poco interés general. La verdad no me atraía tener sexo con ellas, además, un forro roto significaba un crío en brazos.

El tema es que yo nunca quise ser homosexual, me daba totalmente lo mismo lo que hicieran los demás, pero no quería ser uno de ellos. Pero, oh, claro, vino Eren Jäeger y se metió en mi jodida vida. Lo juro, los primeros momentos yo quería ser su amigo, porque la convención estaba llena de imbéciles possers que buscaban los juegos de moda. Verlo valorar un verdadero buen juego como TLOZ me dijo internamente que no era igual a los demás.

Pero claro, su estúpida sonrisa perlada, su pansexualidad* y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda me hicieron batear hacia el otro lado. O más bien, al lado de Eren. Sí, soy Erensexual.

Volviendo a lo de ahora, estoy meditando qué hacer para que me preste atención ese bastardo desgraciado. Suspiré, me separé de la mesada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y comencé a moverme en dirección al cuarto de juegos.

Se preguntarán ¿Qué clase de obsesionado tiene todo un cuarto repleto de consolas y todo tipo de juegos, además de figuras y distintos objetos con respecto a estos? Nosotros, y créanme que mucha gente más.

Obviamente, al abrir la puerta, Eren estaba sentado en el suelo de pies de indio, sobre una alfombra suave y mullida que compramos específicamente para eso. Éramos una pareja estable, y los dos queríamos que durara, así que no tardamos mucho en mudarnos juntos y comenzar a compartir los gastos. Habíamos invertido, entre otras cosas, en una computadora con una capacidad de almacenamiento increíble, además de una placa de video de puta madre. Una Nintendo Wii U, debido a que él tenía la Xbox y yo la Playstation 4. Para mi cumpleaños él me regalo una 3DS, y yo le di una PSP. En fin, lo que más habíamos comprado hasta ahora, eran juegos. Bibliotecas llenas de distintos tipos de aventuras, una para cada tipo de consola que teníamos.

Oh si, somos unos putos frikis, demándenos.

-Ah, amor-. Me dijo él, mirándome de reojo para luego devolver su vista a la pantalla.- ¿Quieres que juguemos en multiplayer un rato?-. Miré que estaba jugando. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance. No respondí, me acerqué y me senté a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él sonrió y frotó su cabeza contra la mía, en un acto cariñoso. Pero, carajo, quiero que frote otras partes de mi cuerpo.- ¿Por qué estás tan cariñoso?

Porque quiero que me hagas el amor, quizás. No sé.

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia, viendo como mi novio descuartizaba a Kung Lao en la fatality de Scorpion. En lo personal, prefería a Cyrax o a Reptile. Adoro al robot ninja triturador y al lagarto escupe ácido.

Moví el brazo que estaba pegado a su cuerpo discretamente, llevándolo a acariciar su espalda suavemente, deleitándome al sentir los marcados músculos de Eren. Amaba que fuera al gimnasio. Él rió un poco.

-Ya, en serio ¿Por qué tan cariñoso, mi vida?-. Me estremecía cada vez que este idiota me decía uno de sus (aunque nunca lo admita, lindos) apodos amorosos. Fruncí mi ceño y apreté su camiseta. Estúpido Eren.- ¿Quieres que juguemos algo juntos? ¿Quieres que te deje la consola?

-¿Puedes dejar la consola un momento?-. Pregunté en un tono bajo. No es que estuviera avergonzado, es que quería persuadirlo.- Me siento un poco solito-. Oh si, los diminutivos. Los diminutivos lo derriten.

-Espera a que termine esta misión-. Fruncí el ceño molesto, y él volvió su mirada a la pantalla, para continuar con su pelea (Ahora era Sub Zero VS Bo' Rai cho. Ese personaje siempre me pareció repugnante)

-Eren-. Insistí, apegándome un poco a él. Lo vi vacilar y desviar su mirada un momento a mi persona, pero volvió a concentrarse en la batalla. Okay, se ve que tendría que usar medidas drásticas.- Cariño-. Le llamé. Él me miró incrédulo por haberme dirigido a su persona con tal tipo de apodo, y en eso, su contrincante lo venció, haciendo que él soltara una maldición. Sonreí, y antes de que hiciera otra cosa, le arrebate el joystick. Me miró algo ofendido.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Me preguntó, y pude notar un atisbo de molestia en su voz.

Quiero que me abras las piernas.

-Quiero que me prestes atención-. Dije simplemente, acercándome a sus labios y depositando un beso en ellos, con la esperanza de que reaccionara y lo profundizara. Pero no, siguió con un beso simple y tierno, lleno de cariño y amor.

Y carajo, Eren besa bien. Demasiado bien. Sus labios siempre encuentran la manera de anestesiar a los míos y hacerme nublar la mente.

Me aferré a su nuca, arrodillándome y acercándome a su cuerpo, tratando de comunicarle lo que quería y deseaba desde hace ya bastantes días. Puso sus manos en mis caderas, ok, eso iba bien. Muy bien. En mi interior ya estaba cantando victoria, hoy habría sexo, pero entonces, de repente, se separó de mí, acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

-¿Quieres que te llene de mimos y besitos, gatito?

QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS EL AMOR TODA LA NOCHE, BASTARDO.

-Quizás quiero algo más que eso-. Musité sobre sus labios, tratando de provocarlo. Teníamos un contacto visual profundo, sus ojos verdes me analizaban totalmente, tratando de buscar lo que yo quería.

No entiendo como no lo encontró, si dentro de mí estaba gritando que quería sexo como toda una perra ninfómana en abstinencia.

-No sé qué quieres, mi amor-. Dijo divertido. A este punto no sabía si estaba burlándose de mí, queriendo que diga que quería sexo en frente de él, o si realmente el muy estúpido no entendía que quería tenerlo entre mis piernas.

-Algo que no tenemos hace mucho tiempo-. Enfaticé en el "mucho", tratando de darle una idea de que quería.

-Ya sé-. Me sonrió. ALELUYA, de nuevo, canté victoria en mi interior, haríamos el amor.- Quieres que vayamos a una convención ¿Verdad?

¿Qué?

¿QUÉ?

-Hace mucho que no vamos a una por mi trabajo, lo siento-. Se disculpó el muy bastardo, mientras yo aún estaba paralizado entre sus brazos. Me abrazó un poco más fuerte.- Aunque en esta semana no voy a poder ir, estoy muy cansadito por la Uni. Me dieron muchas tareas últimamente, estudiar doctorado agota mucho-. En el fondo de mi ser, me dio un poco de pena. Eren quiere ser doctor, pero la carrera es muy agotadora, hay veces que duerme solo unas 2 horas en la noche.- Que bueno que te tengo a ti para darme besitos y mimitos, me suben el ánimo-. Rió un poco y me abrazó más fuerte, repartiendo besos por todo mi rostro. Suspiré, devolviéndole el afecto un poco.

-Eren ¿Y si en vez de jugar en la consola, aprovechas este rato libre y vamos a-. Follar desenfrenadamente.- Dormir un rato?

-Hm….-. Meditó, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.- Está bien, Levi. Aceptaré tu propuesta de tenerte acurrucadito entre mis brazos-. CARAJO, NO QUIERO ESTAR ACURRUCADO ENTRE TUS BRAZOS, QUIERO QUE TE METAS ENTRE MIS PIERNAS Y ME HAGAS EL AMOR COMO UN ANIMAL.

Porque, oh si, en las escasas 4 veces (Si, solo cuatro, me quiero matar) que hemos hecho el amor, toque el puto cielo. EL PUTO CIELO. Parecía que cambiaba de faceta, sus ojos se rasgaban y me lo hacía como un animal, a veces gruñendo de placer incluso, claro, mientras yo grito como un desgraciado debido al perro salvaje que tenía arremetiendo contra mí.

Nos separamos y él apagó la consola, bostezando y estirándose. Caminamos juntos hasta nuestra habitación (Bastante simple, a decir verdad) y nos recostamos. En un principio, era una cucharita, pero quería cambiar eso, así que me di vuelta. Abrió uno de sus ojos somnoliento, sonriendo un poquito.

-Ven aquí-. Murmuró, al borde del desmayo ¿Hace cuánto que no dormía de manera decente? Me atrajo a su persona y me dio un beso dulce, estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-Eren, quiero que me hagas el amor-. Murmuré, besándolo nuevamente.

-¿Hm?-. Preguntó atontado.- Levi, mi amor, ahora no. Tengo sueño, quiero dormir.

CARAJO.

TE VIOLARÉ MIENTRAS DUERMES, ENTONCES.

Le iba a replicar, pero nuevamente, estaba durmiendo, con una respiración acompasada. Yo suspiré, cansado. No iba a abusar de mi novio, mucho menos obligarlo a tener sexo cuando está prácticamente desmayado del agotamiento (Ignoraré que si tiene energías para jugar videojuegos) Así que me conformé con quitarle la camiseta (Su sueño era tan profundo que no lo notó) y acurrucarme, como siempre, con él.

-x-

Desperté por el olor a tostadas y café que inundó mis fosas nasales. Miré el reloj, y… ¿¡YA ERA DE MAÑANA!? Recordaba haber dormido una siesta con Eren a las 6 de la tarde, pero, ¿Dormimos todo eso de corrido?

Me encontré analizando a mí alrededor. Donde debería estar Eren, había una almohada que tenía su aroma. Me avergüenza pensar que al no tenerlo a mi lado busqué lo más cercano con su olor para abrazar.

Me levanté, perezoso. Me quité la ropa del día anterior y tomé las prendas que me pondría ese día, para ir a darme una ducha.

Ya dentro del bendito artefacto, los pensamientos vinieron a mí, y la iluminación con ellos.

Tendría que seducir a Eren.

Oh si, haría que ese bastardo babeara por mí y mi delicioso cuerpo.

¿Si soy Narcisista? Si, lo soy. Pero, mierda, cuando me veo en el espejo me dan ganas de follarme a mí mismo.

Sí, soy bajo como la mierda, pero es proporcional a mi figura delgada y, dentro de todo, delicada. Tengo la cintura estrecha, y naturalmente al caminar muevo mis caderas de un lado a otro, como lo hace una mujer. Mi piel es pálida, parece porcelana (según Eren) y contrasta armoniosamente con mi cabello negro. Mis ojos son finos y rasgados, de color plomo, que (también según él) Parece que te atravesaran el alma y pudieran ver en lo más profundo de tu ser.

Sí, tengo un humor de perros, pero soy jodidamente sexy. Casi de manera ilegal.

Me vestí con un par de bóxer rosa con líneas negras formando cuadros (Originalmente era blanco, pero un error en el Lavarropas lo cambia todo) que me quedaban solo un poco grandes. Abrí el placard de Eren, buscando algo limpio y que me quedara grande para usar. Opté por una camiseta blanca, manga larga (para que mis dedos terminaran escondidos) con el número 68 y su nombre en la parte de atrás. Esa cosa me quedaba por debajo de las caderas, de tal manera que si no tuviera bóxer, me taparía mi intimidad igual.

Me giré y me miré en el espejo. Mis (admitámoslo, suculentos) muslos se veían perfectamente, y la camiseta me daba un toque de ternura que haría que se derritiera.

Oh si, conseguiría sexo. Así tuviera que amarrarlo a la cama.

Ensayé algunas caras y posiciones tiernas en frente del espejo, para sonreír socarronamente al final. Satisfecho, me di vuelta y salí de la habitación. Caminé perezosamente hasta la cocina, tratando de localizar a mi novio. Estaba de espaldas a mí, preparando el desayuno. Perfecto, sonreí un poco, pero luego cambié esa expresión por una adormilada.

-Eren-. Lo llamé. El inmediatamente se dio vuelta para saludarme, pero sus palabras le quedaron en la boca al verme de esa manera.

-Levi, buenos días…-. Saludo con dificultad, sonriendo un poco.- ¿Por qué estás vestido así?-. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba, moviendo mis caderas sugestivamente, hasta quedar a su lado para poner mis manos en su pecho y acercarme.

-Es que me bañé, pero no tenía ganas de buscar mi pijama en el armario, así que me puse lo primero que encontré-. Mentira, tuve que dar vuelta todo el armario de Eren para encontrar con algo que me complaciera.- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Preparé algunas tostadas y Cappuccino-. Se agachó y me dio un beso suave en los labios.- Te ves muy tierno así, mi amor-. Me murmuró sobre estos, luego de separarnos. Él iba a seguir con su trabajo, pero me encargué de arrimarme a su cuerpo y obligarlo a besarme. Él me correspondió, también dándome varios besos, que no pasaban más allá de lo cariñoso y totalmente (para mi desgracia) castos.

Tuve que separarme de él para que pudiera seguir preparando el desayuno. Preparé la mesa para poder estar cómodos, y luego de unos momentos, estábamos desayunando.

Algo bueno de vivir juntos y compartir gastos, era la comida. La cocina me odia, y no podía pasarme la vida comprando comida para llevar y pidiendo delivery, además de que no alcanzaba el dinero. Él sí sabe (Y cocina delicioso) Lo cual nos conlleva a una dieta mucho más sana. El dinero que me envía mi familia mensualmente es mucho mayor al de él, y con el dinero que le enviaban sus padres (No es que fueran tacaños ni de escasos recursos, pero es que es difícil mantener a él y a su hermana al mismo tiempo) no podía cocinarse todos los días. Si combinábamos nuestro dinero, conseguíamos muchos beneficios, aunque claro, no era eso lo que nos unía.

Yo me daba cuenta, cada día que pasaba, que Eren estaba enamorado de mí. Me mira con cariño, siempre me mima y cumple todos mis caprichos (los pocos y caros que tengo). Yo tampoco soy distinto, realmente, realmente amo a Eren, a tal punto que si no estuviera con él todos los días, sentiría un vacío irreparable en mi pecho. Se había colado bien profundo dentro de mí.

Carajo, me puse sentimental.

-Las tostadas están muy buenas-. Le elogié. Siempre logra que estén perfectas. Tostadas y crujientes por fuera, pero suaves por dentro.- El dulce también es delicioso. Es el que nos envió tu madre ¿Verdad?

-Ujum-. Me contestó, con la boca llena. Estaba con la N3DS encendida sobre la mesa, en medio de una batalla Pókemon.- ¡Agh! ¡Odio cuando usan restaurar todo! Es peor que cuando los contrincantes usan Pókemon Uber….

-Hoy en día se llenó de niñatos que odian perder, y cuando estás por ganar la batalla, cierran el juego-. Le dije simplemente, quitándole importancia. Adoro este tipo de conversaciones con él, cotidianas y simples.

-Malditos críos. En mis épocas solo existían 150 Pókemon y era feliz. Malditamente feliz, aunque me estuvieran barriendo en el suelo en una batalla.

-Hablas como un anciano-. Rodé mis ojos, mostrando una casi minúscula sonrisa. De esas que solo él con sus comentarios idiotas me logra sacar.

-Oh, escuché por ahí que va a haber un evento….-. Me dijo, mirándome un segundo, para luego seguir meditando que usar contra el Mega-Kangaskhan de su contrincante.- Pero es molesto que siempre sean en Japón ¿No crees? ¡Los demás países también existen!

-Sí, pero Japón gana más dinero si nosotros vamos hacia allá-. Le dije. Miré a un lado, localizando los pastelillos con crema chantilly encima. Sonreí sin que me viera y tomé uno, llevándomelo a la boca, dándole un gran mordisco, y asegurándome de que quedara de la cobertura en la comisura de mis labios.

Di la vuelta a la mesa y me acerqué a su persona, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos lentamente y poniendo mi rostro al lado del suyo, para ver que hacía. Él frotó su cabeza contra la mía. A veces parece un perro, maldita sea, deja de ser tan adorable.

-Antes, cuando surgió el color, moría de felicidad si encontraba un shiny… ahora solo se preocupan porque tengan buenos Iv's-. Se quejó, girando un poco su rostro hacia mí. Sentí como centraba su mirada en la crema blanca a un lado de mi boca, pero me desentendí de ello.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-. Pregunté de manera mordaz, como haría cualquier otro día.

-Tienes un poco de crema, deberías ser más cuidadoso al comer, gatito-. Me dijo, sonriendo, aunque vi su nerviosismo y como tragó duro, fijando nuevamente su vista. Acercó su pulgar y lo quitó de mi mejilla, para luego llevárselo a la boca.- Ah, hoy es el día libre de Armin-. Se acordó de su mejor amigo, ese rubio.- Podría preguntarle si quiere venir a jugar un rato….

-Idiota, él tiene libres los jueves, hoy es sábado-. Le recordé. Se preguntarán ¿Por qué tengo los horarios de los amigos de Eren? Fácil, porque cada vez que tienen libre él los llama para venir a viciar un rato aquí.- Los que están libres hoy son Jean y Marco.

-Llamaré al celular de cara de caballo-. Me separé de él para que se pudiera levantar y me volví a sentar, frustrado al no estar obteniendo avances con mi plan. Volvió con su teléfono en mano y marcó, esperando un poco.- No contesta…-. Bufó enojado.

-Trata de llamar al fijo de su departamento-. Le ofrecí. Así hizo y lo puso en altavoz, pero envió al contestador automático.

"_-Hola, habla Jean-. Sonó una voz._

_-Y Marco-. Habló su pareja._

_-Ahora no podemos atender porque estamos haciendo el amor._

_-¡Jean, no digas algo como eso!-. Se quejó el de pecas, haciendo que el otro se riera._

_-Deja un mensaje y quizás luego de tener varios orgasmos te respondamos."_

Terminó el mensaje, y los dos nos quedamos congelados. Eren esperó a que sonara el tono, y habló.

-Escucha, cara de caballo. Tengo el remake de Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, así que cuando termines de hacer esas estupideces, llama-. Espetó enojado, para luego enviarlo. Yo suspiré, por dentro festejaba lo oportuno de ese mensaje, podría sacar provecho de eso.

-Eren, no creo que vengan aquí a jugar Legend of Zelda, es su día libre y quieren tener sexo, déjalos.

-¿Y qué?-. Dijo enfurruñado porque sus amigos no le contestaban. A veces podía ser tremendamente infantil.

-¿Acaso crees que jugar videojuegos es mejor que tener relaciones íntimas?-. Le pregunté, intrigado y en parte asustado por la posible respuesta que me diera mi maldito novio gamer.

-¿Acaso el sexo tiene remakes y mejores gráficos?-. Bufó. Internamente, lo cachetee.

-No, pero tiene orgasmos, contacto corporal, calor, placer-. Me acerqué a su rostro seductoramente por encima de la mesa, tratando de llegar a sus labios.

-Exacto-. Espetó él, yéndose hacia atrás en la silla, cruzándose de brazos, dejándome en el aire. Me enojé, realmente lo hice. Tanto que me levanté, tomando mi plato con algo de comida en él.- ¿Amor? ¿A dónde vas?-. Me preguntó, el muy bastardo.

-A ningún lado que te importe, a ti ni a tu mente derretida de tantas horas en frente de una pantalla-. Le dije, realmente molesto.

-Si me importa, y si usas ese tono significa que te pasa algo ¿Estás enojado, mi vida?-. Carajo, si sigues usando tus estúpidos apodos me harás ceder y darme vuelta para abrazarte.

-No-. Mi tono de voz subió un poco, delatándome.

-Ese tono de voz significa completamente que estás enojado-. Justificó él, alcanzándome y tomándome de la cintura justo en el momento en el que entraba a nuestra habitación. Tenía planeado terminar de comer ahí.- Mi amor ¿Qué hizo tu estúpido novio ahora como para que te enojaras?-. Me preguntó, dándome vuelta y pegándome a su cuerpo. Suspiré y dejé el plato en un buró al lado de la cama, cruzándome de brazos. Me negaba a corresponder al afecto.

-Nada.

-Amor…-. Me llamó, insistiéndome.

-Nada, te dije.

-Mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, osito, gatito, cariño, corazón, dulzura-. Comenzó a decir todos los apodos que usaba, tentándome a sacar una sonrisa. Iba a responderle pero el celular sonó desde la sala. Miró hacia allá y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.- Ahora vuelvo, voy a ver quién oso interrumpir mi abrazo con mi novio.

Se fue hacia allá, y yo lo seguí a paso lento. Cuando llegué, estaba charlando agitadamente. Esperé a que cortara y él me miró.

-Levi, me llamó mi jefe. Uno de mis compañeros enfermó y quieren que cubra su turno, que empieza en media hora-. Corrió a la habitación para buscar su uniforme de trabajo como mesero. No lo culpo, de aquí al restaurant en el que trabaja hay 25 minutos. Suspiré. Volvió cambiado completamente y con la campera puesta. Tomó su celular, sus llaves y se me acercó, dándome un beso de despedida al cual correspondí.- Lo siento amor, vuelvo en un rato, lo prometo. Te haré una cena deliciosa esta noche ¿Si?

-Ve con cuidado, tigre-. Bromee, dándole un empujoncito para que se vaya. Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, para salir apresurado a su trabajo. Suspiré nuevamente, apoyándome contra la puerta ya cerrada. Me enderecé y comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto de juegos. Quizás descuartizar algunos zombies un rato me tranquilizaría.

No sé cómo, ni me pregunten, pero terminé jugando Sims 3 en la computadora.

Aprovechando las nuevas extensiones que habíamos adquirido, nos hice a nosotros mismos en nuestra forma de Sim.

Teníamos una gran casa, una casa de ensueño, con no uno, 3 CUARTOS DE JUEGOS. Oh sí, éramos malditamente ricos.

Me apoyé perezosamente en el escritorio, jugando y modificando nuestras vidas. Nuestro afecto estaba al máximo, y decidí fantasear un rato.

Hice que nos casáramos, una boda muy bonita en el mar, sé que a él le encanta. Yo usaba un traje blanco y él uno negro, porque no, no me pondría un maldito vestido el día de nuestra boda.

Luego de eso, tuvimos nuestra primera noche. Me sonrojé un poco inconscientemente al ver como el Sim de Eren le hacía el amor al mío toda la noche. TODA LA JODIDA NOCHE.

Seguí jugando bastante rato. Nuestros sim hacían el amor todo el tiempo (producto de mis deseos reprimidos) hasta que, de repente, se me ocurrió algo.

Luego de hacer las acciones necesarias sintiendo un poco de calor en mi rostro por la vergüenza que me generaba pensar en estas cosas, tenía lo que quería

-Tendremos un bebé…-. Murmuré para mí mismo, viendo como mi Sim usaba ropa de hombre preñado.

Oh si, al final, luego de jugar un largo rato, teníamos 3 hijitos dando vuelta por nuestra casa.

-Es una pena que eso sea una simple fantasía-. Murmuré, llevando inconscientemente mi mano a mi vientre. Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos, para luego cerrar el juego y apagar la computadora. Dormir un rato más me haría bien. Camine hasta nuestra habitación, acostándome sin taparme.

Mi traicionera (Y caliente, jodidamente caliente) mente, me hizo pensar en las veces que Eren me hizo el amor.

Porque no, no es lo que las malas lenguas dirían como "Sexo calenturiento". Lo que más me gusta de cuando lo hacemos, más allá del placer carnal y los orgasmos que obtengo, es la sensación de ser uno con Eren. Me trae paz, me tranquiliza, me hace sentir amado de una manera especial.

Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño, mordiéndome el labio inferior al imaginarme las manos de Eren recorriendo mi cuerpo con maestría, tratando de hallar cada rincón, hasta los que yo desconocía.

Mi propia mano serpenteó por mi torso hasta sumergirse dentro de mi boxer.

Traté de recordar y simular de la manera en la que la haría mi novio. Él siempre jugaba conmigo, o eso parecía, primero comencé a acariciarme superficialmente, imaginándome como él lo haría. Jugaría alrededor de mi miembro sin rozarlo, tocando el interior de mis muslos, pasando por la base, sin acariciarme.

Gemí quedamente, y como lo haría Eren, al oír eso envolví mi miembro con mi mano de una buena vez, consiguiendo un poco de alivio. Suspiré de placer, comenzando a tocarme con más fervor.

Su nombre se escapaba entre mis labios en forma de jadeos involuntarios.

Al cabo de un rato, tocándome a mí mismo por todo el cuerpo y mordiendo el acolchado para que mis gemidos no salieran, manché mis manos con mi propia esencia.

Saqué mi mano del bóxer y la miré, sintiéndome mal conmigo mismo por haber llegado a ese punto de excitación crítico como para tocarme pensando en Eren.

Chasquee la lengua molesto, levantándome aún con los estragos del orgasmo surcándome el cuerpo y yendo hacia el baño. Me lavé las manos.

-Me pregunto a qué hora va a volver ese mocoso-. Murmuré al aire. Al ser Eren 2 años menor que yo, había adquirido la maña de decirle ese apodo, y la verdad, le queda. Siempre actúa como un maldito crío berrinchudo.

Salí, y como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo, Eren estaba lanzándose sobre la cama con un bufido exasperado. Debe ser por el trabajo. Hay veces que me dan ganas de ir y golpear al maldito jefe de este idiota, porque es un jodido abusador que se aprovecha de sus empleados.

Oh claro, porque no es necesario preguntar: Estas horas no se las van a pagar, y va a tener que cubrir su turno mañana también. Así de hijo de puta es el maldito gordo abusador.

-Bienvenido a casa-. Le dije, cruzándome de brazos. Pareció sobresaltarse, no debió percibir mi presencia.

-Estoy de vuelta-. Murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Corrí un poco y me lancé de panza sobre él, quedando cruzado con su cuerpo. Él emitió un gemido de dolor, pero luego rió mucho.- ¿Y ese maltrato a mi persona por qué?

-Porque me debes una cena, idiota-. Le dije simplemente, acercándome a su rostro y dándole un beso.- Bienvenido, mocoso.

-Te iré a preparar tu deliciosa cena por darme un lindo beso de bienvenida, amor-. Me murmuró, atrapando mis labios otra vez. Se levantó conmigo aún encima de él y me acarició las caderas, suspirando cansado.- Carajo, no sé cómo Franz se aguanta ese horario a pico. Un montón de chicas se me insinuaron.

-Y tú les dijiste que tienes un novio y que no necesitas estar con arrastradas como ellas ¿Verdad?-. Le pregunté mordazmente.

-Lo hice con un poco más de tacto…

-Claro, decirlo con más tacto. A las próximas les meteré un palo en el culo a ver si les gusta.

-Mi amor, no te pongas celoso-. Me quitó de encima de él y se levantó, seguido por mí. Llegamos a la cocina, y como siempre, se puso su delantal de Snorlax y comenzó a cocinar.

La cena ese día estuvo deliciosa.

-x-

Al siguiente día, cuando volvió de la universidad, lo saludé como siempre. Me dio un beso, dejó su mochila de lado y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de juegos.

-¿Levi? ¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó. Oh, así que los había encontrado.- ¿Juegos nuevos? ¿Tú los compraste? Wow, son muchos.

Terminé de prepararme mi café y comencé a caminar a paso lento a la habitación donde se hallaba mi novio, esperando ansiosamente a que terminara de abrir la bolsa.

-¿¡L-Levi, qué es esto!?-. Sonreí y desvié mi trayecto hacia nuestra habitación. Me había costado mucho dinero comprar todos esos juegos R18 de amor homoerótico, pero valió la pena, a ver si de una maldita vez entiende la (Directa) indirecta de que quiero tener sexo.

Mucho sexo.

-x-

Día 9, Eren aún no se da cuenta de que quiero follar.

Ahora mismo, el espécimen en cuestión está viendo una maratón de Harry Potter en la sala.

Se mira entretenido y concentrado en la película, recalcando cada detalle que se saltaron del libro.

Estoy mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta, esperando a que note mi presencia que está allí hace, por lo menos, media hora, pero me reúso a moverme. Necesito ver la reacción del espécimen _Estúpidus Erenus Sensualus _cuando note que he estado aquí.

Pierdo la paciencia.

-Eren-. Le llamé, acercándome a donde estaba. El muy hijo de puta se dignó a ignorarme.- Oye, tú, maldito bastardo Potterhead.

-¿Hm?-. ¡Carajo, soy tu maldito novio!

-¿Podrías dejar de ver la película que has visto, por lo menos, 5 veces y venir a cenar de una puta vez?

-Pero está por venir mi escena preferida-. Me miró con ojos de cachorro perdido, tratando de hacerme ceder.

-Me importa una mierda, te sabes todos los diálogos y hechizos que hacen en esa película, ven de una buena vez a cenar. Pedí Sushi.

-¿Eh? Pero esta vez aprendí un hechizo nuevo-. Se levantó con una sonrisa, quitándose el polvo que tenía en la ropa al estar sentado en el suelo. Arquee una ceja, eso era total y completamente imposible.

-Espero que sea para que dejes de ser tan idiota e ignorante-. Así te das cuenta de que en cualquier momento te salto encima para abusar de ti, bastardo. Se me acercó lentamente, con las manos semi-extendidas y una sonrisa escalofriante. Retrocedí, realmente daba un poco de miedo. Antes de que pudiera darme vuelta y huir, usó su estúpida altura y su fuerza sobre-humana para alzarme por las caderas y (obligarme, carajo, no quería caer) a enredar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.- Bájame o te corto las pelotas-. Le amenacé. Claro que es mentira, no osaría cortar al pequeño Jäeger.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa! ¿Entiendes? ¡Levi-Osa! Por cómo se escribe*-. Rió a carcajadas, caminando conmigo encima. ¿Recuerdan que mencioné su maldita fuerza sobrehumana? No cualquier persona puede llevar en brazos a alguien de 65 Kg.

-Si claro, que gracioso-. Rodé los ojos, aunque sonreí de todas maneras. Realmente no lo había notado, y me sorprendió que este idiota no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Imaginas que sirviera? ¿Para qué sería?

-No lo sé-.¿Para abrirme las piernas, quizás?.- ¿Para invocarme, quizás?

-Hm, no lo sé-. Llegamos a la cocina, donde en la mesada se hallaba mi pedido de Sushi. Me bajó y se fue a poner la mesa. Los dos tenemos nuestros propios juegos de palillos chinos, cortesía de su hermanastra que estudia en Japón, aunque tampoco es que no pudiéramos obtener unos en el freeshop de la esquina. De todas maneras, tenían una esencia especial al saber nosotros de donde provienen.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer, poniendo las piezas en unos platos que habíamos conseguido para eso.

El único problema era:

Había 5 Nigiri.

La guerra se iba a desatar.

-x-

Estoy sentado en la mesa del comedor. Como siempre, Eren está jugando en el cuarto a quién sabe qué. Miro a la tostadora como si ella tuviera la respuesta de que hacer e mi desesperada situación de conseguir meterme en la cama con Eren para hacer cosas obscenas.

Realmente, es mi día 14 y todavía no obtengo resultados satisfactorios.

Me he insinuado, he tratado de seducirlo, incluso le he dicho directamente lo que quiero, pero el imbécil al parecer tiene el cerebro quemado de tantos videojuegos.

Me levanto y voy a la habitación a buscar ropa de calle (porque todavía estoy en pijamas, estoy de vacaciones momentáneas, no jodan) y esta vez decido ponerme algo más… seductor, o más bien, que reluzca mi cuerpo.

Un par de jeans gris claro ajustados al cuerpo, una musculosa básica color gris oscuro, y arriba una camisa a cuadros negra, azul, gris y blanco de mangas largas abierta. Además, unas botas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla de color negro. Una gargantilla con un dije del logo de "The Legend of Zelda" y ya estaba listo para salir.

Quería saber si era atractivo o no, aunque creía estar casi totalmente seguro de serlo… ¡No podía ser que Eren no me quisiera hacer ese tipo de cosas! Era prácticamente, imposible.

-Voy a salir-. Avisé desde la puerta.

-Está bien, ve con cuidado mi amor-. Me gritó él desde el cuarto. Esa era nuestra manera de avisar cosas: A los gritos. Al salir del departamento, sonreí apenas un poco. Ese tipo de gestos como "Ve con cuidado" y "Llámame cuando llegues" son los que, realmente, demuestran mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Comencé a caminar sin ningún rumbo específico, pasando por la plaza principal, donde vi a varias estudiantes que me miraron. Por lo menos, atraigo las miradas de las féminas. Suspiré, salir sin Eren no era nada divertido. ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese hijo de puta que hace que todo se vuelva entretenido? Ya sea que hace una estupidez o le ve otro sentido a las cosas.

Aún recuerdo cuando dijo que una combinación de carteles parecía la cabeza de un pikachu.

Un Pikachu deforme, cabe aclarar. Pero era un Pikachu.

Llegué a la entrada de uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad, al que siempre vamos juntos. Pasé entre las puertas corredizas, yendo directamente a las escaleras que guían al 2do piso. Quería ir a la tienda de mangas de la 4ta planta. Ese piso, ese maldito piso, es el puto paraíso para los Frikis. EL PUTO PARAISO.

Una tienda de mangas, 3 de videojuegos, locales para alquilar películas, para comprar música, con figuras de anime y videojuegos, e incluso voy a chequear si ya abrieron una tienda de cosplays que tenían planeado hacer. Me puse mis audífonos (Nunca salgo sin ellos. NUNCA) y me puse a escuchar algo de MCR mientras caminaba por el lugar. Después de todo, la seguridad es muy buena, y lo único que llevo es mi celular en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y la billetera en el de la camisa.

Pasé por mi tienda de mangas favorita y entré, a ver si tenían algo nuevo e interesante. Caminé por los pasillos, pero me llamó la atención ver a un gran grupo de chicas chillonas en uno. Decidí ignorarlas, no tenía ganas de toparme con ellas. Fui a la zona de shonen, para ver si conseguía algo.

Luego de no tener éxito con mi búsqueda, vi un cartel que decía "Yaoi". Sonreí. Pasé y me di cuenta de que era el lugar donde estaban las chicas esas. Me miraron extrañadas, pero yo seguí caminando por el lugar, tratando de encontrar algo que me satisfaga para regalarle a Eren, como otra de mis "indirectas".

-¿Te gusta el yaoi?-. Me preguntó una de las chicas, con cabello oscuro y corto hasta los hombros.

-Yo hago yaoi-. Dije simplemente, pero al ver que no comprendió, aclaré.- Soy gay.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Tienes novio? ¿Eres pasivo o activo?-. Saltó una de sus, creo, amigas. Me fui hacia atrás, chasqueando la lengua molesto. Malditas mocosas hormonales ¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¿Piensan que como soy gay voy a revelarles mi vida personal?

-¡Por favor, Michelle, no le saltes a preguntar cosas así!-. La detuvo la primera que me habló.- ¿Buscas yaoi por alguna razón especial o lo lees comúnmente?

-Mi novio es un imbécil, y quiero enviarle indirectas de que quiero que me coja contra el colchón-. Les dije, Total, no las volvería a ver jamás.

-¿Te dejaron en abstinencia? Dejar a un pasivo en abstinencia no es de buena gente-. Bromeó otra de las chicas.- Podrías darle un manga R18, o si le gusta un anime, un doujinshi.

-No, creo que no compraré nada-. Murmuré, dejando el manga que veía en la estantería. No quería quedarme aquí con esas mocosas por más tiempo, porque hasta me preguntarían la tonalidad de mi semen probablemente.

Comencé a caminar por esa planta, sintiendo en mi espalda un par de miradas. Giré un poco mi cabeza, y podía ver a dos tipos mirándome fijamente, con esos ojos que Eren no tiene para mí.

Ojos teñidos de deseo, puro deseo.

Ho, así que también atraigo a hombres. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Eren no me presta atención?

Suspiré, negando un poco. Pude ver al final del piso que el local de cosplays había abierto, aleluya. Hace más de 5 meses que estaban arreglándolo, por fin.

Me acerqué, mirando en la vidriera el típico cosplay de Hatsune Miku. Entré y me invadió un aroma a limpio y ropa nueva, de esos que tienen los negocios de ese rubro, solo que este era un negocio de ropa genial.

Comencé a ver las perchas, buscando algo. No es que fuera cosplayer ni que lo hubiera hecho antes, pero sería interesante probar alguna vez.

Seguí recorriendo las perchas, hasta que el tipo de cosplay… cambió.

Sentí la vergüenza llegar a mi rostro al llegar a una parte (al fondo del local, cabe aclarar) de lencería. Oh si, puta lencería para frikis.

Había desde trajes furry hasta personajes de videojuegos y anime. Quizás no era tan mala idea…

Revisé un poco más, pero bufé al darme cuenta de que eran todos para mujer. Todos tenían un escote tremendo para chicas con senos enormes, ninguno era apto para…. Mí.

¿Qué clase de malas decisiones tomé como para terminar en una situación como esta? Sinceramente…

-Ah, oye, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-. Se me acercó una empleada, con el pelo color miel corto, apenas un poco más baja que yo.- ¿Estás buscando lencería para tu novia? ¿Ves algo que te guste?-. Me sonrió amablemente, era muy bonita, pero prefería el tono de castaño de Eren, que es como el chocolate.

-Eh, no…-. No sabía que responder. No iba a decir algo como "No, es que es para mí, pero no tengo tetas ¿Tienes algo para hombres?" Jamás…

-¿Enano?-. No.

No.

NO.

-No puede ser ¿¡LEVI!?-. Carajo, mis suposiciones fueron ciertas: De un momento a otro, tenía a Hanji abrazándome efusivamente.- ¿Estás comprando Lencería para usar con Eren, picarón?-. Me codeó un poco, mientas yo me llevaba mis dedos al puente de mi nariz, exasperado.- Petra, este pequeñín de aquí es total y completamente gay, además de pasiva.

Al carajo mi dignidad.

-Hanji-. Le hablé.- Eren me ha dejado en abstinencia por dos meses y medio. Es un imbécil que no entiende ninguna de las indirectas bastante directas que le doy.

-Oh, qué mal-. Dijo la tal Petra, pensativa.- Si le gusta el anime o el manga, este tipo de lencería le derretirá.

-Sí, pero yo no tengo tetas.

-Pero tengo algunos conjuntos para chicas con poco busto, o conjuntos que se pueden modificar. Además, eres mi pequeño amigo Enanín necesitado de sexo, puedo hacer excepciones contigo. Sígueme.

Dejar mi dignidad y orgullo de lado me sirvió, evidentemente. Después de todo, Hanji es capaz de leerme completamente. Me llevó a una zona de la tienda (Dentro de la misma parte de Lencería) donde había trajes para hombres. No me sorprendió de parte de esta loca.

Comencé a fijarme detenidamente en cada traje, tratando de encontrar algo que me llamara la atención y pudiera gustarle a Eren. No había nada que me convenciera…. Miré a Hanji, y ella me sonreía de una manera escalofriante mientras parecía haber encontrado algo.

-Dime, Levi ¿A Eren le gusta el animé "Shingeki no Kyojin"?

-Le gusta mucho, me ha hablado de él bastante ¿Por? ¿Tienes algo de eso?

-Claro que sí-. Sacó de una percha un montón de correas, a lo que fruncí el ceño.- En el anime, esto se usa con pantalones, camisa y chaqueta. Tú, mi amigo, lo usarás a flor de piel, con un Babydoll y tanga de encaje blanco, además de un pañuelo. Una chaqueta como la del traje pero en una tela liviana y semitransparente, con el emblema de la división militar del programa. Mi amigo, te vas a ver delicioso.

-¿Crees que funcione? Más bien ¿Cómo carajo me pongo esa mierda?

-x-

Sentí como él entró a casa. Me metí en le habitación rápidamente. Por suerte, Hanji me había explicado cómo ponerme esta cosa, aunque fue difícil de todas maneras. Me chequee en el espejo una vez más. Las correas se ajustaban a mis muslos, resaltando mi piel pálida. El Babydoll con la culote (no iba a usar una tanga, no) de encaje blanco me caían como un guante, y la mini torerita traslúcida igual a la del anime era el perfecto toque final.

-¿Eren? ¿Puedes venir?-. Le llamé. Me puse detrás de la puerta, teniendo las esposas listas entre mis manos.

-¿Amor, donde estás?-. Preguntó, entrando en la habitación. Él encendió las luces, y justo en ese momento donde tenía la guardia baja, me lancé sobre él, empujándolo contra la cama y poniéndole las esposas. Lo encadené al cabezal de la cama para que no pudiera escapar.- ¿¡Pero qué!? ¿Amor? ¿Qué haces?

-Calla-. Le ordené, subiéndome a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Él se removió un poco por la incomodidad de las esposas, pero al verme encima de él vestido de esta manera (Súper vergonzosa, carajo) abrió sus ojos como platos, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-¿P-Pero qué es esto? ¿Por qué estás vestido así?-. Balbuceó sin dejar de mirar mi cuerpo con asombro. Fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué solo con asombro?

¿Por qué no hay ni un solo atisbo de deseo en sus ojos?

-Dije que calles-. Le espeté, enojado. Trago duro, mirándome confundido. Lo miré detenidamente, analizándolo por completo. Llevé mis manos a su camiseta, tironeándola un poco para tratar de sacarla. Me había asegurado desde antes que mis manos estuvieran frías, para así poder disfrutar sus estremecimientos debido al contraste de temperaturas.

-Levi, espera-. Trató de levantarse, pero entre mi peso sobre su vientre-pecho y las esposas que lo sostienen contra la cabecera, no pudo hacer demasiado.

-¿Por qué quieres que pare?-. Le pregunté, parando en seco mis acciones. Lo miré fijamente, esperando respuesta.- Eres un mentiroso, tú no quieres que yo pare-. Sonreí de manera seductora (lo más que me salió) y lleve mi mano a mi boca, lamiendo 3 de mis dedos sin despegarle la mirada, aunque todavía fuera un poco pronto.

-No, Levi, en serio, para-. Me dijo nuevamente, tratando de levantar lo más que podía su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué, Eren?-. Dejé de hacer lo que hacía, dejando mis brazos laxos a mis lados. Bajé la mirada.- ¿Por qué no quieres esto?

-¡No me gustaría ser abusado por mi novio!-. Me dijo nervioso. Eso lo delató.

-Mientes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me tocas? ¿Acaso no te atraigo? ¿Acaso no te parezco sexy o algo?-. Tragué. Él no decía nada, solo abría la boca de manera estúpida.- ¿Acaso las veces que hicimos este tipo de cosas lo hiciste por lástima?-. Apreté su camiseta, medio desarreglada.

-No, mi vida, no es así. Escúchame, déjame explicarte como son las cosas…

-No quiero-. Me incliné y tomé la llavecita del buró, para abrir las esposas que lo mantenían cautivo.- Puedes irte si quieres.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de su pecho, se levantó, haciéndome caer en sus caderas. Me paralicé completamente al sentir el prominente bulto debajo de mí, que no había percibido antes.

-Levi, cariño…

-Cállate.

-Levi, amor, mi vida, osito, gatito, cariño, corazón, dulzura. Escúchame, por favor. Vas a ver que el idiota de tu novio tiene una buena razón-. Lo miré, él realmente estaba desesperado por explicarme las cosas, se le veía en los ojos.

-Te voy a dar una oportunidad, y más te vale que sea la pura verdad.

-Levi ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que, en lo posible, quería que nuestra relación no se basara en sexo?

-Sí, pero no era para pasarte tanto-. Murmuré molesto. Sentí sus manos acariciar mis caderas.

-La verdad es que, antes de ti, en otras relaciones, era básicamente un descontrol. Un conejo en celo, era mi manera de expresar amor, por decirlo así. Quería siempre tener contacto íntimo con la otra persona-. Pensar en Eren con otra persona en ese tipo de situaciones me hizo hervir la sangre de celos, pero en cierta parte, comencé a comprender su punto.- Me dejaron muchas veces por eso, pensando que no tenía sentimientos.

-…Entiendo…-. Le dije mirándolo.- No necesitas explicarme más.

-No, sí necesito. Cuando te conocí, primeramente me atrajiste físicamente, pero la verdad es que luego realmente me enamoré de ti. De tu personalidad, de tu enojo, tu mal humor. Pero quería contenerme, porque no quería perderte. Era un reto para mí mismo el ponerme en abstinencia, así que trataba de distraerme lo que más podía con videojuegos… Pero creo que me pasé….

-El problema, Eren-. Sonreí ladinamente, relamiéndome los labios.- es que a mí me gusta tener sexo.

-Me di cuenta, gatito-. Me aferró a su cuerpo por la cintura, sintiéndolo hablar en mi oído, con su aliento caliente chocando contra mi piel. No lo veía, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.- Me la hiciste bastante difícil estas últimas dos semanas, tratando de seducirme. Aprendí bastantes cosas con los juegos.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo, tratando de alcanzar cada parte. Pasó de mis caderas a subir por mi cintura, paseando sus manos por encima de la tela, aunque podía sentir su tacto perfectamente. Nos mirábamos fijamente, y él tomó el pañuelo entre sus dientes, comenzando a tirar de él para desanudarlo. Suspiré de satisfacción cuando las yemas de sus dedos hicieron contacto directo conmigo. Sus manos eran cálidas, dejaban un rastro de calor en mi piel.

Todo se sentía genial, y sentí como sus manos bajaban hasta una parte más baja de mi cuerpo, tomando sin miramientos ni vergüenza mi trasero. Por la nueva sensación (que nunca había sentido. Jamás me agarraron las nalgas) me estremecí sobre él, haciendo que sin querer me frotara contra su erección.

-¿Qué pasa, gatito?-. Me susurró en mi oído, haciendo que a nueva cuenta suspirara. Comenzó a manosear mi trasero, metiendo sus dedos entre las estorbosas correas del traje. Lo tomaba, pellizcaba, amasaba y apretaba sin temor, haciendo que yo me aferrara a sus hombros por las corrientes eléctricas que se desplazaban por mi columna.- ¿Acaso eres muy…. Sensible, aquí abajo?-. Al terminar, apretó fuertemente.

-Cállate-. Le murmuré. ¿Este es Eren? ¿MI Eren?- Maldito perro…

-Antes, cuando recién me amarraste, no te diste cuenta de la erección que me generó ver tus suculentos muslos envueltos por las correas-. Llevó sus manos hasta donde estaban mis piernas, metiendo sus dedos entre el cuero y mi piel, deslizándolas hasta el interior de mis muslos.- Levi, de solo verte en bóxer me pones duro.

-Cállate-. Espeté nuevamente. Sentí como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, recorrían lo que era completamente suyo. Sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello, bajando lentamente a mi hombro. Mordió allí, fuertemente, a decir verdad. Abrí los ojos sorprendido por la punzante y horrible sensación, haciendo que el primer gemido de la noche fuera uno de dolor.

Lo miré lleno de furia, y él solo se relamió los labios por los restos de sangre. Realmente había sido una mordida fuerte. Lamió la herida suavemente, haciendo que soltara otro quejido por la sensibilidad que había quedado en esa zona.

Abrió su boca nuevamente, dispuesto a, probablemente, morder otra parte de mi cuerpo, pero di un respingo. Él me miró y pareció darse cuenta de algo, soltándome las caderas de inmediato.

-Lo siento… Levi, esto es lo que quería evitar, podemos parar si quieres…-. Habló rápido, atropellándose con sus propias palabras.- Cuando me dejo llevar soy un maldito animal, no me doy cuenta de lo que hago…

Suspiré, escurriéndome entre sus brazos hasta quedar acostado en la cama, con la cabeza hundida entre las mullidas almohadas. Él también se dio vuelta para enfrentarme, mirándome desde arriba. Estiré mis brazos y abrí mis piernas, totalmente dispuesto a él.

-Eren, no me importa. Quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche como se te cante la gana. Házmelo a tu manera.

-Levi, te puedo lastimar, te mordí muy fuerte…

-No me interesa, hazlo si es lo que te surge hacer-. Me miró de arriba abajo. Me metí en su estúpida mente y me imaginé la vista de mí mismo. En una posición sumisa, vestido de esta manera, completamente a su merced…

Carajo, soy delicioso.

Y por eso entendí cuando tomó mis piernas y las tiró para hacer chocar mis caderas con su pelvis. Se inclinó sobre mí, quedando su rostro frente al mío, mirándonos a los ojos. Se acercó a mis labios, delineándolos con su lengua, para después comenzar a besarme.

Y mierda, una cosa es besar bien y otra es hacerme el puto amor con la boca. Succionaba mis labios, humedeciéndolos y tentándome a morderle. Abrí mi boca en un suspiro, en lo que él profundizó el beso. Buscaba mi lengua para succionarla, tratando de atraparla con la suya.

Mi vista se nubló con ese beso, que no paró aunque él estuviera acariciándome con una de sus manos mi torso. Jugó con el borde de la torerita, levantándome un poco como indicación de que ya era momento de quitarla.

Me levanté un poco, él se apoyó con uno de sus brazos en el cabezal de la cama, sin dejar de besarnos. Me quité la prenda, e inmediatamente él me empujó de nuevo contra el colchón, aprisionándome. Las correas ahora se veían perfectamente. Comenzó a separar sus labios de los míos, pero yo no daba brazo a torcer y los perseguía, arrancándole una sonrisa. Me estaba volviendo adicto a este tipo de besos, y eso era peligroso.

-Amor, tus labios están dulces-. Me susurró al momento de separarnos.- Tienen sabor a cereza.

-Digamos que me gustan los caramelos de cereza-. Le respondí, sonriendo. Había comido un par de esos dulces a propósito.

Comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, delineando cada pedacito de piel con las yemas cálidas de sus dedos, seguidas por sus besos. Tocó suavemente la mordida que estaba comenzando a inflamarse un poco, y se disculpó nuevamente en voz baja. Le di un golpe con uno de mis pies en señal de que siguiera (o eso quise decir) pero, pareció entenderme, porque tomó el pañuelo con bonitos acabados en los bordes y lo desanudó como era debido (porque no, no se desanuda un pañuelo a tirones con los dientes)

-Amo tu piel, es tan blanca… parece porcelana, pareces un muñequito francés…-. Me murmuró, besando la nueva zona descubierta. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, y mis piernas en sus caderas. Me enlacé completamente con él, fundiéndonos nuevamente en un beso lleno de pasión.

Desatendió mis labios, levantándose un poco para admirarme desde arriba. Se sentó sobre sus talones, y con paciencia comenzó a quitar cada estorbosa correa, levantándome para quitarlas desde atrás, simplemente dejándome con las de las piernas. Llevó sus manos a los pliegues del Babydoll lleno de holanes y encaje. Metió sus manos cálidas, en contraste con mi cuerpo frío, y subió de a poco la ligera prenda. Delineó mi ombligo, subiendo un poco, paseando sus dedos entre mis costillas, hasta llegar a mi pecho. Acarició suavemente mis (poco marcados, a decir verdad) pectorales, subiendo tortuosamente hasta mis clavículas, para después volver por donde vino, deteniéndose en mis pezones. Los acarició con sus pulgares de manera superficial, haciéndome estremecer.

-Vaya, encontré otro de tus lugares sensibles-. Me dijo, sonriendo y lamiéndose el labio superior. Oh, claro. Comenzó a torturarme ahí, tomándolos entre sus dedos como si se trataran de los de una mujer. Jadeaba bastante, con algún que otro gemido involuntario mezclado con su nombre. El calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi sangre hirviera por las sensaciones acumuladas que sus manos me otorgaban.

Sentí nuevamente su cadera chocar contra la mía de manera accidental. Él gruñó y yo simplemente dejé salir un pequeño gemido, casi ahogado en mi garganta.

-Espera un minuto, mi amor-. Me susurró en la oreja. Se separó de mí, dejándome abochornado sobre la cama. No me moví, incluso al verlo marcharse a la sala, para que luego volviera con el celular y un I station. Apagó la luz del cuarto, dejándome a oscuras por un momento, hasta que encendió los dos veladores a nuestros lados (uno en cada buró). Conectó al aparato y encendió música. Una música lenta, sensual y caliente. Perfecta para el momento.

Volvió a mirarme, sonriendo. Bajó por mi vientre, repartiendo besos y caricias nuevamente. Parecía que sus manos danzaban sobre mi piel en compás con la música, llegando hasta mis caderas. Lamió alrededor de mi ombligo, sacándome continuos suspiros de satisfacción. Sus labios bajaron hasta el hueso de mi cadera, mordisqueándolo levemente, siempre atento a mis reacciones.

Al sentir sus dientes hincarse sobre mi cuerpo, gemí de placer. Él me veía continuamente, con sus ojos esmeraldas nublados en placer y deseo. Me sumergí en esos pozos de colores, dejándome embriagar por su penetrante mirada. Todo el ambiente era completamente excitante. Su aroma corporal me llegaba hasta las fosas nasales, era un afrodisíaco.

Toda su existencia era un afrodisíaco.

-Ah… Eren…-. Gemí cuando comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, desabrochando las estorbosas correas del traje del anime en el camino. Metía sus dedos entre el cuero y mi piel, tentándome. Al lograr sacarlas todas, tironeando un poco con frustración al final, las lanzó fuera de la cama como habíamos hecho con las otras cosas. Ahora mismo, estaba completamente a su merced, a excepción del culote que cubría mi entrepierna.

Tomó mis piernas y las abrió suavemente, flexionándolas.

-Oye-. Me quejé, haciendo que él levantara la vista.- Tú todavía estas completamente vestido, maldito tramposo…

Me permitió levantarme, observando detenidamente cada una de mis acciones. Quedamos los dos arrodillados, uno frente a otro. Él aprovechó para desanudar completamente el Babydoll, dejándolo deslizarse por mi piel hasta caer en las colchas.

Era mi turno, así que llevé mis manos al borde de su camiseta, comenzando a levantarla, deleitándome al ir descubriendo su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que me pertenece totalmente a mí. Levantó sus brazos para así poder quitarle la prenda, dejando su torso sin ropa. Suspiré, llevando mis manos a recorrer sus músculos, paseando mis dedos entre sus abdominales. Él puso sus manos en mis caderas, comenzando a mecernos junto a la voz de Lenny Kravitz cantando I belong to you.

-_I belong to you, and you, you belong to me too_-. Tararee en su oído junto a Lenny.

-_You make my life complete. You make feel so sweet_-. Me siguió, atrapando mis ojos con los suyos.

Lo miré fijamente, mientras desabrochaba la hebilla de su cinturón, para luego bajarlo, descubriendo su bóxer ajustado de estampado militar. Seguí bajando sus jeans hasta sus rodillas, para que luego él se los terminara de quitar junto a las medias (Al entrar siempre nos quitamos los zapatos, manía que nos pegó su hermanastra) Miré nuevamente a donde se hallaba su entrepierna, y lucía una linda carpa con estampado de camuflaje debido a la erección que portaba.

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello, besándolo con necesidad, y él nos tumbó en la cama. Se metió entre mis piernas (Finalmente, como había estado deseando todas estas 2 semanas) y comenzó a frotar su erección contra la mía.

-Eren…-. Dije su nombre entre el beso, en forma de un jadeo necesitado.

Él llevó sus manos hasta donde estaba la pequeña prenda que cubría mi piel, pero antes de que la quitara, puse mis manos.

-Ah, ah. El paso está bloqueado por un Pókemon-. Sonreí y él me siguió, haciendo referencia al Snorlax que bloquea el paso a la ruta 12 desde la 11 en la primera generación de Pókemon.- Necesitas usar la Poké Flauta-. Oh no, no iba quedarme completamente desnudo y él solamente con bóxer. Me sonrió, y llevó sus manos al elástico de la ropa interior, bajándola de a poco. Parecía estar tentándome, y no pasó mucho para que él suspirara de satisfacción al estar completamente liberado. Al verlo quitarse el bóxer completamente para tirarlo a un lado, quité mis manos de mi entrepierna semi-cubierta, e inmediatamente él quitó la prenda, liberándome a mí también. La lanzó fuera de la cama, quedando por fin los dos desnudos, uno frente a otro.

Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo, besándonos de nuevo. Podía sentir su piel contra mi piel constantemente, haciendo que por inercia tratara de buscar más roce, mas contacto.

-Amor ¿Compraste lubricante?-. Me preguntó en un susurro, para luego seguir besándome. Hanji me había dado una botellita, la había puesto en el cajón del buró de su lado de la cama.

Estiré mi mano hacia el lugar, tratando de coordinar mi mente con mis movimientos para abrir el maldito cajón. Sentí su mano estirarse hacia donde estaba yo, abriéndolo sin problemas y buscando el lubricante adentro. Encontró la bendita botella, levantándose de a poco, haciendo que a nueva cuenta persiguiera sus labios en busca de más besos.

Se arrodilló sobre sus talones nuevamente, y abrió mis piernas, teniendo una perfecta vista de mis zonas bajas. Acarició allí, comenzando a tocar con las yemas de sus dedos mi vello púbico. Tal como había recordado cuando me acaricié a mí mismo, él jugó a mis alrededores, torturándome. Apretó la base un poco, haciéndome gemir de satisfacción. Sonrió y envolvió mi entrepierna con su mano, comenzando a acariciarme lentamente. Posaba su pulgar sobre la punta, jugando con cada parte, haciendo que yo me retorciera sobre las colchas.

Se inclinó un poco, llegando a mi oído.

-Esto es mejor a tocarte tú solo ¿Verdad?-. Pareció que ronroneó en mi oído, y yo me tensé.- Antes de que preguntes, si, si te vi. Puedes ser terriblemente erótico cuando quieres, tuve que masturbarme en el pasillo también-. Apretó mi miembro de manera placenteramente cruel, haciéndome gemir un poco más alto. Besó detrás de mí oreja, lamiendo un poco esa zona, y luego mordisqueando levemente (con suavidad y ternura, no como el tarascón salvaje de mi hombro) el lóbulo, para lamer toda la extensión del hélix.- Te amo, Levi…

-Hn…-. ¿Ahora entienden por qué quería tener sexo?

Comencé a acariciar su espalda, y vi como abría el frasco y humedecía sus dedos con el lubricante. Apreté sus omoplatos, masajeándolos de manera superficial, haciendo que él también suspire. Cada uno conoce cada partecita del cuerpo del otro, yo sé sus puntos débiles y las zonas que le encienden, mientras que él sabe las mías.

Acarició mi esfínter, mojándolo con el lubricante y presionando.

-Ngh…-. Gemí quedamente, deleitándome con los continuos besos que depositaba en mi cuello. Metió lentamente uno de sus dedos, haciendo que me contraiga bruscamente por la intromisión.- Ah… Eren…

-¿Te incomoda?-. Me preguntó, buscando alguna seña de dolor.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta incómodo si tengo un dedo metido ahí?-. Le pregunté, algo enojado. Trató de separarse de mí, probablemente para parar todo, pero enrede completamente mis piernas en sus caderas y con mis brazos lo atraje a mí.- Pero no importa, quiero seguir, tarado.

-Vaya, eres tan cariñoso, incluso así me sigues insultando-. Comenzó a embestir mi interior con uno de sus dedos, haciéndome estremecer. Gemí en su oreja provocativamente, con toda la intención de excitarlo. Funcionó, porque sentí enseguida como un segundo dedo trataba de entrar, haciéndose paso fácilmente por el lubricante.

No me incomodaba tanto, a decir verdad. Me había acostumbrado a la sensación, y sentir esa mezcla entre placer y un poco de dolor me encantaba. Separaba sus dedos adentro de mí, tratando de estirar mi (apretada, siempre apretada como un demonio) entrada.

Terminó de prepararme con 3 dedos, tratando de meterlos lo más profundo posible, pero se acercaba lo que yo más estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Quitó sus dedos, juntando su pelvis con la mía. Embadurnó su miembro con el lubricante, acariciándome con la punta un poco. Se acomodó como debía, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para poder tenerme cara a cara.

-¿Estás listo, amor?-. Me preguntó, acariciando con una de sus manos mi mejilla. Besé sus labios, pasando mis brazos a nueva cuenta por detrás de su espalda.

-Hazlo lento-. Le murmuré. Y no, no era porque tuviera miedo al dolor o algo, era porque me encanta sentir a Eren adentrándose poco a poco en mis entrañas. Y así lo sentí, presionando un poco entró de manera fácil.

Esa sensación de mis entrañas abriéndose para recibirlo hasta el fondo. La mezcla del placer con el dolor, más la paz de sentirme uno con Eren, sentirlo jadear mi nombre en mi oreja mientras yo me desgarro la garganta con un gemido placentero. Eso es lo que amo hacer, eso es a lo que yo llamo hacer el amor.

-Ah, Eren-. Gemí su nombre en su oreja inconscientemente, abrumado por todas las sensaciones. Me aferré a su cuerpo como un koala, rasgando su espalda cuando dio la primera y pequeña estocada. Como siempre, me preguntó si estaba bien. Yo simplemente lo besé.

Así comenzó, dando pequeñas embestidas certeras, lentas y sensuales. Con cada una emitía un pequeño gemido involuntario. Él repartía besos por mi cuello y hombros, variando de zona cada tanto. De a poco, sus movimientos fueron siendo un poco más rápidos, llegando cada vez más profundo. Su nombre salía de mi boca continuamente, lo cual (yo sabía muy bien) lo estaba excitando. Pero, no subía el ritmo. No lo hacía más fuerte.

Abrí mis ojos, y lo pude ver frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio.

Hay que aclarar, esa vista era deliciosa y excitante. Debía de ser ilegal ser tan sensual, deberíamos de ir a la cárcel.

-Eren-. Lo llamé, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Paró sus movimientos, abriendo sus ojos.- No te contengas…-. Murmuré, besándolo.

-No… soy muy animal para estas cosas…-. Se negó. Me enojé, dándole una patada en la espalda.

-Sé cómo lo haces, y me gusta así, por eso no te contengas. Eren-. Lo llamé, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos nuevamente.- Quiero que me ames a tu manera. Soy completamente tuyo.

-Pero…

-A ver, Eren-. Okay, no soy una persona paciente. Lo atraje hacia mí bruscamente.- Quiero que me lo hagas como un puto animal. Yo sé que quieres-. Lo último lo susurré en su oído.- Sin compasión, sin parar.

-Levi, si sigues así, no me detendré-. Me advirtió.

-No lo hagas-. Le dije. Besé su oreja, acariciando su nuca.- Love me Harder-. Le susurré, haciendo referencia a la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

Y, oh, había liberado a la bestia.

De a poco, comenzó a dar embestidas cada vez más fuertes, más no erráticas. Jadeaba en mi oreja, concentrándose en embestir certeramente a mi interior, haciendo que con cada movimiento yo me estremeciera y gimiera de placer.

Cada vez más profundo, cada vez más adentro. Él también gemía de manera ronca cada vez que se hundía en mi interior, desde la punta hasta la base. Comencé a arañar su espalda, lo cual evidentemente le excitó aún más, porque dio más fuerte.

Me besaba con pasión, hambre. Parecía que devoraba mi boca con la suya. Llegó tan profundo, que tocó mi próstata. Ese maldito punto que me hace gemir como desgraciado. Sonrió, lamiendo mi cuello y comenzando a embestir fuertemente contra ese lugar. Una, dos, tres, incontables veces. Trataba de alguna forma disminuir un poco el delirante placer que sentía, pero solo lograba más temblores en mi cuerpo. De tantos gemidos (y pequeños gritos de vez en cuando) la saliva se me escurría de la boca, pero él la atrapaba con la suya en medio del candente beso.

-Ya… Eren… No puedo más…-. Dije entre jadeos cuando liberó mi boca para sumergirse en mi cuello. Comenzó a embestirme sin tanto control, y esa fue mi señal para saber que también estaba por tener su orgasmo.

-Levi…Levi…-. Gemía mi nombre roncamente como si fuera un mantra.- Te amo…

-¡hmph!-. Nuevamente dio de lleno en mi próstata, haciendo que arañara su espalda de nuevo, aferrándome más a su cuerpo.- Yo igual.- Le dije, volvió a darme allí, haciendo que arqueara mi espalda y jadeara necesitado de aire. El calor del ambiente asfixiaba.- Ah… Te ¡Te amo!

Prácticamente lo grité (aunque dije que nunca lo diría, en el calor del momento mi mente estaba completamente en blanco) y me vine, sufriendo los espasmos placenteros del orgasmo recorrer mi cuerpo, y sintiendo un escalofrío delicioso al sentir a Eren gruñir en mi oreja antes de embestir una vez más (llegando realmente profundo) y correrse dentro de mí.

Se desplomó jadeando, y aunque pesara bastante, lo abracé, tratando de respirar normalmente de nuevo. Llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás, aun sintiendo los estragos del orgasmo dando latigazos en mi cuerpo. Ese había sido el mejor que había tenido en mi miserable vida.

-Mi amor….-. Me llamó, levantando un poco su cabeza. Lo miré, aun jadeando un poco por la… acción que tuvimos.- Tu interior es tan cálido, sentía que me abrazaba y que no me dejarías ir.

-No digas cosas como esas-. Le reprendí, dándole un golpe en la espalda.- Sal de una vez de adentro de mí.

Me hizo caso, levantándose lentamente. Salió de mi interior, tomando un pañuelo cerca y limpiándome un poco. Lo miré con advertencia cuando se atrevió a acariciar nuevamente mi miembro. Está bien que me encanto, y que realmente me sentí en el puto cielo, pero estaba totalmente molido como para soportar otra ronda de sexo como ese.

Abrió las colchas, metiéndonos entre las sábanas. No estaba con las ganas ni energías para una ducha. Él se sentó apoyándose en el cabezal de la cama, y yo me apoyé en su hombro, acariciando su pecho. Él se estiró y tomó la 3DS que había quedado en la mesita de luz, encendiéndola.

Él sabe muy bien que no soy mucho de los "mimitos post-coito" así que me acurruqué junto a él y miré que hacía.

-Oye, recuerda que ese ataque no es efectivo.

-Hn….-. Frotó su cabeza contra la mía, pasando su brazo por detrás de mi espalda, haciendo que quedara aprisionado en una especie de abrazo.

-¿Qué hora es?-. Pregunté somnoliento. Cuando Eren llegó eran las 10:30 de la noche.

-Más de la medianoche-. Me respondió, mirando el horario en la consola.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir-. Le propuse, acariciando un poco su abdomen. Me miró y me besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿Tienes sueñito, mi vida?-. Carajo, no uses tus tiernos diminutivos, maldito Jäeger.

-No tanto, pero deberíamos tratar de dormir un poco. Tengo el cuerpo molido por culpa de cierto perro-. Le dejé varios besos pequeños en el hombro, en un acto cariñoso. Él rió un poco, acariciándome.

-No tengo sueño, por eso uso el 3DS-. Me dijo, acomodándome mejor con él. Al estar desnudos, podía sentir su piel con la mía, y eso me gustaba. Era cálido.

-Se te va a derretir el cerebro de jugar tantos videojuegos. Si no tienes sueño, ponte a estudiar o algo-. Le dije, quitándole la consola (Que en realidad es mía, pero las compartimos todas) él se quejó, luego bufando molesto. Me aseguré de guardar la partida, para dejar la consola encima de mi mesa de luz, apagando el velador de paso.- Trata de dormir un poco, titán.

-Tengo una mejor idea de algo que podríamos hacer-. Me abrazó, dándome besos en la nuca. Cerré los ojos, frunciendo los labios para no caer en la tentación. Me encanta que me bese así.

-No. Tengo sueño, Eren-. Lo sentí abrazarme por detrás, pegando su pecho a mi espalda. Comenzó a mover sus caderas sugestivamente, de atrás a adelante, dejando besos desde mi nuca, subiendo hasta mi oreja y bajando hasta mis hombros, teniendo especial cuidado en la herida.-Ngh…

-¿Una ronda más? Vamos-. Me insistió, y sabía que estaba sonriendo contra mi piel aunque no lo viera. Parecía un niño pequeño.

-Dije que no-. Me di vuelta para que dejara de besarme en esos lugares, y me estiré por encima de su cuerpo para apagar la otra luz.- Duerme, en serio. Estos últimos días no has estado haciéndolo bien, y no quiero que te pase algo por eso-. Acaricié su rostro con mi mano. Realmente, Eren me preocupa a veces, sobre exigiéndose.

-Está bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí-. Me abrazó con un brazo, y el otro lo pasó por debajo de mi cabeza, como su fuera una almohada para mí.- Hablando de preocupación ¿Te duele algo?

-Las caderas-. Lo abracé con uno de mis brazos, y el otro lo apoyé en su pecho desnudo.

-Si mañana te duele mucho puedes tomar un calmante….-. Su voz ya sonaba algo ida, presa del sueño.

-Deja de seguir preocupándote por mí y duerme de una vez, bestia-. Ahora tenía una nueva seguidilla de apodos para Eren. Mocoso, Titán, Tigre (esto es porque el equipo de básquet en la secundaria se llamaba "tigres") fortachón, poste de luz (este lo uso cuando quiero molestarlo) y ahora podría agregar bestia, perro en celo, animal, y varios más.

-¿Eso te convierte en mi Bella?

-Cállate-. Le interrumpí.

-Buenas noches, mi amor-. Me dio otro de sus besos dulces y poco tiempo después lo escuché roncar levemente.

Miré sus facciones durmientes. Eren es atractivo, inteligente, fuerte, se ejercita, sabe cocinar, limpiar, es un friki obsesionado como yo, es un dios del sexo, y lo más importante: Me ama.

Si, definitivamente, me había sacado el novio del millón, y no lo dejaría ir por nada.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que me dormí sintiendo su acompasada respiración y sus casi nulos ronquidos.

-x-

-¡Carajo, Eren! ¡A tu derecha!

-¿¡Cual de las dos derechas!?-. Me preguntó, tecleando con desesperación el mando de la consola. Él estaba sentado, conmigo entre sus piernas, jugando en multiplayer.

-¡Hay solo una derecha, subnormal!

-¿¡La tuya o la mía!?

-¡Es la misma!-. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, nos habían matado a los dos.- Idiota…-. Dejé el mando a nuestro lado, mirándolo.

-Así me amas-. Me sonrió, dejando también su mando. Acercó su rostro al mío, dándome un beso. Pensé que iba a ser inocente e íbamos a seguir jugando, pero sentí su lengua delinear mis labios. Abrí mi boca, dispuesto a quejarme, pero en cambio invadió sin pensarlo dos veces, nublándome la vista.

Sus manos viajaron, sumergiéndose en mi ropa. Su derecha en mi camiseta, y la izquierda en mis pantalones. El beso era candente, nuestras lenguas se enredaban continuamente, y la saliva ya estaba escurriendo por mi costado. Sentir sus dedos pellizcando mis pezones sin piedad y su izquierda masajear mi miembro de una manera deliciosa era como estar en el paraíso.

-Ah… Eren-. Gemí su nombre, mientras sentía como presionaba el glande, haciéndome estremecer de placer. Mis brazos no respondían, y solo me concentraba en corresponder torpemente el beso que me otorgaba.

Era la novena vez que me asaltaba así esta semana, y habíamos hecho el amor 5 veces.

Definitivamente, no me arrepiento de haber despertado la bestia sexual dentro de mi maldito novio gamer.

* * *

><p><strong>*Pansexualidad: Persona que no se fija en el sexo del contrario, si no en la personalidad y en su forma de ser.<strong>

***Recordemos que "Levi" se pronuncia "Livai" **

* * *

><p>O yes, por fin *-*<p>

Me tardé bastante en escribir este... testamento (?) pero, sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado.

Hace bastante tiempo que no escribía lemon (?) tenía la mente oxidada (plz, al minuto empecé a escribir de nuevo) pero es que me sucedió algo que me dijeron que me dejó mal, y traté de no escribirlo por un tiempo :c cosas que pasan, me di cuenta de que no tengo que hacerme mala sangre por eso uwu

Con respecto a mis otros fanfic, estoy trabajando en ello (lo juro, lo juro) y voy a tratar de empezar a ser mas constante con estos.

Creo que no hay nada mas que decir '-')

Así que ¡Hasta la proxima actualización!

Patatapandicornio~


End file.
